Sasuke's Confession
by BeautifulSasuSakuBlossom
Summary: a very short and kinda corny sasusaku one-shot...i.suck.at.summaries!


BeautifulSasuSakuBlossom: hi i'm new! okay this story may not be very good but hey i tried!*hears yelling* the hell?

Sakura: NARUTO, I DON'T HAVE YOUR DAMN RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: THEN WHERE IS IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sakura: HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?!?!?!?!*sees Ino slurping ramen*

Naruto: WELL I'M WAITING!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: INO-PIG HAS IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: INO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BeautifulSasuSakuBlossom: Calm down it's just ramen...wait this Naruto i'm talking to...oh well Sakura would you do the honors.

Sakura: My pleasure. BeautifulSasuSakuBlossom does not own Naruto or any of the other characters of Naruto...cause if she did SASUKE-KUN AND I WOULD BE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!*sniffles* *everyone sweatdrops*

Sasuke's Confession(warning: very cheesy)

Sakura Haruno was walking through the streets of Konaha on her way to the Ninja Academy when she bumps into her rival of love, Ino-pig Yaminaka.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Billboard-brow," Ino "greeted".

"Oh, hello Ino-pig," Sakura replied.

Just then they both noticed Sasuke Uchiha, the hottie of Konaha, walking in the same direction they were heading.

Sakura smirked, "I'm not gonna lose to you, Pig!"

Ino's eyes narrowed, "That goes double for me, Forehead!"

Moments later, Sakura and Ino were racing down the hall, and they had so much speed, whenever they ran pass someone, it would be like a gust of wind blowing them. I know, I know. Getting off track here. Back to the story.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were talking in the hallway when suddenly the "wind" blew by them.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have absolutely no clue," Sasuke replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay. I will now assign the teams," said Iruka-sensei.

As he was talking, Sakura sat in between Sasuke and Naruto, thinking to herself.

_Today's the day I shall have Sasuke-kun!_ she thought

She was interrupted when Squad 7 was called out.

"Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka said.

Sakura turned to face Ino and gave her the finger(i know, in the show she gave her the peace sign, well this isn't the show now is it).

_**Ha! Who's the best now, Ino!?**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch Sakura was sitting all by her lonesome. She looked up and saw Sasuke leaning on a tree, tapping his foot, listening to his Ipod. Sakura got up, and walked toward him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I u-uh. I just was wondering what you're listening to," she replied, "Mind if I take a look?"

He shows her and saw that he was listening to "In The End" by Linkin Park.

Sakura smiled and said, "I didn't know you liked that band."

Then Naruto came rushing by, yelling his heart out.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn!" the kyuubi yelled.

The said girl covered her ears and winced.

_Somehow I knew this was gonna be a bad day. It always is.___she thought. "What, Naruto?" she asked knowing she would regret it.

Naruto skidded to a stop and said, "Iruka-sensei wants to talk to you!"

Sakura then, just to get away from that knuckle-head, walked away.

"I wonder what she did," Sasuke thought outloud.

"I actually know why he wanted to see her."

"How do you know, Naruto?"

"He told me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura, I need to talk to you about your parents," Iruka stated.

"W-what about them?" she asked.

Iruka lowered his head and said, "They died on their mission last night."

Sakura froze, she was rooted to the spot and broke the VERY uncomfortable silence, "No! It can't be true! It just can't be!"

A man with a mask over his face came in and held Sakura to keep her from lunging at Iruka.

"Sakura Leigh Haruno, calm down!" yelled the man.

"Kakashi-sensei, let go! I just want to go home for now!"

Naruto and Sasuke walked in and stopped when they saw her crying.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" ask Naruto.

"Am I okay? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!?!?!?!?!?! MY PARENTS JUST DIED! NOW YOU TELL ME IF I'M OKAY!!!!!"

And with that, she ran out of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, it had started to rain, and Sakura was walking home. She had been in an old, abandoned cabin cutting herself. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into her dream guy, Sasuke.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun," she apologized.

"Why are you out here in the rain, you could get sick," Sasuke stated.

Then he looked closely at her left wrist and got very angry with her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR WRIST?"

"It's none of your business."

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS? THE HELL IT AIN'T! SAKURA, I'M YOUR TEAMMATE! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW EVERYTHING YOU DO!"

"SINCE WHEN IN HELL DO YOU CARE!?"

"I'VE ALWAYS CARED! BUT YOU'RE TO CLUELESS TO SEE IT!"

Sakura had started to cry again.

_Damn, I've done it again._ he thought.

"C'mon, Sakura. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you. It's about my parents. You know they died."

"Yeah. Sakura, c'mon, I'll walk you home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived, Sakura thanked Sasuke and started to open the door, but before she could open it, she was spun around and felt lips crash down on hers. She knew who it was and when they broke apart she hugged him.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

"Arigato, Sakua-chan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BeautifulSasuSakuBlossom: Yay! I'm done!

Sakura: not the best story ever, but at least Sasuke-kun and I got together in the end!

Ino: *sarcastic* yeah. zippidy doo da. i am sooooooooo happy for you

Sasuke and Naruto: Please review! Thankies!

BeautifulSasuSakuBlossom, Ino, and Sakura: *sweatdrop* Sasuke is now officially a chibi!!!!!!!!!!! SO KAWAII!


End file.
